


What "Alone" Means to Me

by CutePanda2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Main character is crazy, messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePanda2/pseuds/CutePanda2
Summary: A story about a young girl's spiraling descent to insanity.





	What "Alone" Means to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSinSh1pper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinSh1pper/gifts).



_ A clown with eyes that shine”- J’em attendais _

 

They say that insanity is doing the same thing over and over. Then I guess I’m  _ insane _ .

 

I sat huddled in the corner of the bathroom sobbing. It’s okay I told myself. It’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hah. That is such trash. I just wanted to give you a gift TheSinSh1pper. Hehe. Trash. Well anyway, I did this just to see how you people would like this. It’s about a young girl's descent into insanity. Please comment to tell me what you think. Should I continue this or no? If yes than I can post the next chapter tomorrow, so please comment!


End file.
